The Vows
by Princess Drama Queen
Summary: One-shot/ two shot up to you! This is what happens when Finchel are about to get/etting married! Slight Brittana, Pucktana, Samcedes and DEFFO ON FINCHEL! Please review, first official one-shot!


**This one's called The Vows. It jet came to me a while back, and I thought how Finchel me.**

They were both filing at each other, loving and saying their, "I do's." Rachel, now Hudson, now thinks of all the hectic in her life. Especially how secretive Finn was of his vows. For a man to never know words more than two syllables, he sure made every woman, and noah, cry.

_Finn screamed as he said for the hundredth time, "I can't think of anything!" _

_Fliching, Sam and Puck jump back a little surprised how forcefully he yelled it. Quickly, the recovered, acting cool again. The were in Rachel and Finns apartment, in New York. Over 4 and a half hours, they've been with Fin, "checking up" on how he was going with the speech. Sadly, they somehow got dragged in to help him. "Help" was chucking paper side to side, like high school, until Sam finally thought of somethingm missing the paper, flinging to finn, making him look up from the blank paper… with love hearts of rachel hudson in the very large corner. _

_"Dude, I just thought of something!" They both look at him, his facial expression being a five year old figuring out that Santa comes on the same day Jesus was born. _

_"Well, shit sherlock trouty mouth! Tell us before I start shovin' those head sized tennis balls in your mouth!" _

_Sam, still smiling, says, " Tell her when you first met her!" _

_Puck scoffed, "Please! That's the lamest thing ever! Like, what happens if I were Brittany, and married Santanna? Satanna my love, from the first time I saw you, hung over, on my sheets, with condoms around the room, I knew, I wanted to elope you." _

_Finn, now matching Sam's face exclaims, "Dude! Your so, freaking, smart!" _

_He starts to write page word over word until he turns the page and write more. Puck having his iPhone 8 on, recording his writing, "This is the Finn Hudson, right here, folks. To all the students from McKinely fromm 2008-2012, take a look at the impossible," Finn, ignoring Puck, goes on, " He's writing his vows right now, " Finn flips the page suddenly, and reads over it quickly, Puck inches closer while Sam stares in amusement, " Well, what do we have here? A total pansy! Look here kids, in the corner, " He zooms in, " THAT, my friends, is a Rachel Hudson lovey dovey doodle! " Just the, without looking up, Finn snatches the phone from Puck. _

_"Hello everybody watching this future video, I, Finn Hudson, have just written my vows, to my soon to be, wife. Please respect, that, I'm not stupid, " He glares at the two nitwits, which stare back at him, "And that I'm infact, the opposite. I've graduated high school and college and on my way to be a teacher at Manhattan Private School, to become the music educator! I'd like to say hello, Rachel, you are probably shocked that, I'm writing only my vows now… on my batchelor party day, that starts in, " He looks down at his watch, " 1 hour ago. I know you said no vows, but I'm sup rising hopefully you know, and I love you and I'll see you tomorrow baby! " And with that he tosses the phone to sam who zooms in and out using (new) effects on a flabbergasted Puckerman. He concludes, _

_"I'm one of the grooms best friends, and before I close this, I wanted to say hi to everybody who taps this video, thinking, what the hell? Well, I and finn aren't drunk, though Puck over here, the Best Man, is currently and previously, drunk. See you all tomorrow our lovely, Santanna, Brittany, Kurt and my fiancé Mercedes.. OH I almost forgot! Rachel! I wish you the best of luck, and we'll see you in your mystery designer dress tomorrow!" He swipes his thumb across the End button, and looks over to Finn, who's typing his vows up into the computer and a Puck that's charging towards him. _

_Sam, thinking fast ducks underneath him, hitting his head, instead on the hair finn's currently on, knocking Finn over onto the keyboard, and him on the floor. Puck who's strolling towards them, picks up the phone, and presses send. _

_Finn, finally snapping out of the smarty pants looks towards Puck, "Dude, what just happened? Wait, who are you sending this to?" _

_Seeeing the complete sign, Puck nonchalantly says, " Twitter, Youtube… I don't know, it's probably on all the finchel loser shippers, on their tumlbrs, santannas computer, and-" Sam jumps up onto the news-" This just in," Sam reads the banner from one of the headlines at the bottom, " Groom, Finn Hudson, has been taken a video of his friends and him for a back stage headline of how the weddings going. Check on our website for the details and video!"_

_And soon enough, in the morning, all over the news sites around the world, everybody new Finn Hudson was smart. Well, that's what Finn likes to acknowledge and tells Rachel via text. Apparently, Santanna was shooting a video of Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel drunk across the tables of Brittany and Santanna's place. And then puck , was shouting at the screen, "Where's topless Brittany? " Just as if they heard him, Santanna switches the camera of a shirtless Brittany, kissing santannas shoulder, behind her. _

_"Well, " Finn sighs, " At least I can say, my girlfriends gonna kill me. But in a few hours, my wife will be so pleased! "_

**And that's the end. Please excuse my spelling errors and a little mis hap- I just made this up in my head while I was typing and I'n tired. I'm putting it as complete, though I think I'll upload Finns vow if I can get enough reviews! I hoped you liked it as much as I like writing it, please not much hate, if you saw my writing score, you'd except it. My eacher says I have to practise my writing, and he suggested Fanfiction. And I said can I write anything? He never sees which site is mine, though he ight now, but he says it's an invade of my privacy so… yeah! Please review! **


End file.
